


Coming out to my alpha

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Mick, Coming Out, I might make this into a series depending how this goes, Lewis Snarts A+ parenting, Lisa just wants Leonard to be happy, M/M, Omega!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Leonard finally decides to come out as an omega to his alpha Mick... with a little persuasion from Lisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well,  
> This is the first time writing A/B/O so I hope you all like it!

 

Leonard walked in the safe house which was currently being used. He'd been gone for the best part of a week, but what he came back to was... not what he expected. The house was tidy, and for once it wasn't down to him.

Now admittedly Leonard wasn't the tidiest person in the world, but compared to Mick and Lisa.. he was. He'd usually come back from these 'trips' and the whole house would look like it was turned upside down.

Which brings the question to why was it tidy now? And what had they done?

"Hello?" Leonard called out, as he shut the door behind him and put his bags down. The house was also quiet, which was even more unusual because Mick and Lisa were always arguing.

Must be the double alpha thing. Lisa was always a strong minded female, so it didn't really come as a shock that Lisa was an alpha.

Needless to say, their father wasn't amused about the fact that he has an omega son and an alpha daughter, when really it should have been the other way round.

"Lenny! You're back!" Lisa squealed as she walked into the room and hugged Leonard, to which Leonard hugged back before she pulled away.

"Yeah... what is going on? This.. this isn't how things usually are." Leonard asked, confused, and Lisa smiled.

"All will be revealed soon." Lisa said, before turning around. "Mick! Lenny's home." She then shouted before walking to the couch, sitting on it. Patting the part next to her for Leonard to sit. Leonard obeyed as Mick walked into the room, smiling brightly as he spotted Leonard.

"Len! Welcome back!" Mick said, as he sat down on his chair. "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on here." He then added, going serious.

"Yeah. Just a little." Leonard drawled, still confused as he looked between his partner and his sister.

"Well, you see Lenny. Whilst you were gone.. I found my mate." Lisa said, smiling wide, patting Leonard's knee a couple of times. Leonard froze as he processed the information, and then his eyes widened.

"Wait.. you two?" Leonard asked, pointing between the duo. "You cannot be serious."

"NOO!" Both Mick and Lisa chorused at the same time, virtually straight away.

"No. His same is Cisco Ramone and he's a good guy Leonard. I'm happy. Mick's checked him out for you, in your absence, and he approves. Mick's virtually my older brother too. He wouldn't let me be with him if he didn't approve." Lisa explained and everything started to make sense to Leonard now.

"So that's why the house is so tidy. You're trying to impress your mate. Well, I'm happy for you Lisa. But why is Mick so happy?" Leonard asked.

"I'm just happy to see you Len that's all. Nothing weird about it." Mick said with a shrug before standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Lisa? Is he okay?" Leonard asked, laughing and Lisa laughed slightly as well.

"Well, you did leave it pretty close before you left this time, maybe it's just that? He's been happy all week, usually he's grumpy." Lisa said. "And really Lenny? Did you really think I'd steal your alpha? Sure Mick's a great guy, but I'm not attracted to him in that way. He's yours Lenny.. if you let him be. Lenny. You've got to tell him one day.. that's if he hasn't already figured it out himself. You're 35 years old Leonard, isn't it about time you let him know what's going on so you can settle down with him, finally. That is what you want right?" Lisa explained and Leonard sighed and started to play with his fingers.

"I know Lisa. And I do. Got I do. I have the same thoughts, obviously a bit more intimate during my heat.. but yeah, I wonder what it would be like... if I told him. But what if he rejects me Lisa? I've been acting like something I'm not ever since I met him. What if I have it all wrong and he's not the one.. not my alpha? I wouldn't cope Lisa. What if he just doesn't like me in that way. If.. he only wants to be around when I'm on heat.. Lisa there's so many different possibilities I just don't know." Leonard explained, still playing with his fingers.

"You'll never know if you don't try..." Lisa trailed off, before standing up. "You've clearly thought about this a lot.. but think about this instead. Is Mick worth the risk? You clearly love him and I think he loves you too. Personally, I think he is. But at the end of the day it's your life. Don't live it in regrets and what you should have dones." She then added before walking away.

-a couple of hours later-  
Leonard was lying on his bed, scrolling through the internet on his iPad. Don't get him wrong, he liked being around his sister and Mick, and even though he's just had a whole week alone. He just wanted to have some piece and quiet in his own room. And as nice as the bed was in the hotel he stays at when he's going through his heat, nothing beats home comforts. Also, he was slightly tired after the long trip back.

Which was why he was a little annoyed when someone came knocking on his door.

"Come in." Leonard said, putting his iPad down as the door opened. Mick popped his head round he door. "Mick just come in." Leonard said, raising his eye brow as the door widened opened wider and Mick stepped in.

"Sorry, I know how much you like your privacy, I didn't want to step in straight away. Plus I'm sure you're a little tired." Mick said, closing the door behind him and Leonard smiled.

"It's okay Mick." Leonard said, sitting up and motioned Mick to take a seat at the bottom of the bed. "What's up?" Leonard asked as Mick sat.

"Lisa says dinner will be ready in half an hour- she's cooking cause Ciscos coming, and she sent me in to tell you that." Mick said and Leonard nodded.

"Okay. Is that all?" Leonard asked and Mick sighed.

"Leonard. Is everything okay? You're acting weird, and you assumed that me and your sister were... together. You'd know I wouldn't go near your sister like that... she's practically my little sister too. And besides.. I'm not interested in her like that.." Mick said, giving Leonard a knowing glance.

"Mick.." Leonard trailed off and took a deep breath, as Mick inched closer to Leonard. "Mick.. I'm an omega." Leonard said and Mick froze before smiling wide.

"It's about damn time you've told me." Mick exclaimed, happily before crawling beside Leonard and hugging him.

"Wait, you knew?" Leonard asked confused, as Mick pulled away from the hug.

"Lenny. Of course I knew, I could smell you for starters, and another. Well. Going away for a week at a time once every three months. It's not that hard to figure out. You're cute thinking you could hide it from me for this long... that's why I'm in love with you." Mick concluded.

"Really...? Mick I'm in love with you too. I just didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to reject me..." Leonard said, looking down a little and playing with his fingers.

"Lenny." Mick started, lifting Leonards head up gently with a couple of fingers before cupping Leonards head in is hands. "Forget what that useless arsehole of a father put into your head. I could never reject you. I'm way past in love with you to ever do that." Mick said, smiling before placing a soft quick kiss on Leonard's lips. "Never forget that."

"I won't Mick, I promise." Leonard said, smiling wide as he cuddled up to Mick and the duo stayed like that for a while.

Needless to say, Lisa wasn't very happy she had to wake them up. (But not before taking a picture and sending it to everyone they knew.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if I should make this into a series :)


End file.
